Secreto encerrado
by Selenika91
Summary: Porque aunque no es fácil, Merlín tiene que vivir ocultando un importante secreto a su amigo y príncipe, pero tal vez llegue pronto la hora en la que pueda dejar de fingir.


_Este fic ha sido creado para los__**"Desafíos" **__del foro __**La Revolución de los Fandoms**__, para__**"lista de citas literarias"**__._

_Me ha tocado: __**«Todos tenemos un secreto encerrado bajo llave en el ático del alma»**__ Marina, Carlos Ruíz Zafón._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nada que se reconozca me pertenece, pertenece a la serie Merlín de la BBC y, en este caso, a Carlos Ruíz Zafón._

_**Palabras:**__ 2.802_

* * *

_**SECRETO ENCERRADO**_

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Merlín! —gruñó el príncipe Arturo—. ¡Se puede saber en qué demonios estás pensando!

Efectivamente, el joven mago estaba distraído y tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que su príncipe le estaba gritando y en descubrir el por qué. Una vez que lo hizo, rápidamente enderezó la jarra de vino que, poco a poco, le estaba vertiendo encima. Comenzó a disculparse, aunque realmente lo hacía con poco entusiasmo ya que su cabeza estaba en otra parte. Sin embargo, al mirar a Arturo a la cara vio una expresión a medio camino entre la furia y el asombro que le resultó de lo más cómica y, para su desgracia, no pudo evitar empezar a reír. Desde luego, al príncipe heredero no le hizo la más mínima gracia y las risas de su sirviente fueron decisivas para inclinar más su ánimo hacia la ira y le llevaron a darse cuenta de que no tenía ningún motivo para estar realmente asombrado. De todas maneras, se dijo, el inútil de Merlín ya le había demostrado mil y una veces que era, precisamente, inútil.

Mientras tanto, ajeno a todo eso, Merlín seguía riendo con tantas ganas que tuvo que dejar la jarra de vino en la mesa para no terminar vaciando su contenido por el suelo de la habitación, que le tocaría limpiar a él durante horas hasta finalmente quitar ese rancio olor. Se podría decir que ese fue uno más de los errores que cometió ese día.

Arturo comenzó a incorporarse de la silla y fue entonces cuando su sirviente percibió que algo malo iba a ocurrir, por lo que empezó a alejarse de espaldas mientras continuaba riendo. La verdad era que ni siquiera él entendía por qué no podía parar de reír aunque tal vez se debía, pensó, a que llevaba una deprimente semana pensando en aquello por lo que le había derramado el vino por encima al príncipe en primer lugar.

Por suerte, el pobre Merlín fue lo suficientemente rápido para alejarse y cerrar la puerta del dormitorio tras él justo para oír cómo al otro lado de la madera, donde un segundo antes había estado su cara, algo de barro se hacía añicos. Merlín maldijo en voz baja, incluso sin verlo podía imaginarse la jarra de vino despedazada y su contenido chorreando por la puerta hasta llegar al suelo manchándolo todo a su paso.

Estaba preguntándose si sería mejor entrar a pedir disculpas —afortunadamente, había conseguido dejar de reír—, esta vez de verdad, o echar a correr. Una de las principales razones por las que tenía dudas era que recordaba perfectamente que para el asado que iba a almorzar ese día el príncipe le había llevado un enorme cuchillo. El joven sirviente sabía lo mucho que le gustaba a Arturo tirarle cosas cuando estaba enfadado sobre todo si, como solía ocurrir, era él el responsable de que se irritara.

—¡Vete! ¡Márchate! —los gritos de Arturo al otro lado de la puerta ayudaron a que tomara una decisión.

—Sí, mi señor —contestó y, aún a sabiendas de que aquello sería peor, añadió:— Cuando hayáis terminado con el almuerzo, pasaré a limpiar todo lo que hayáis ensuciado.

Mientras echaba a correr con una gran sonrisa en la cara pudo escuchar perfectamente los bramidos de frustración del príncipe, pero había merecido la pena. Durante aquel rato había olvidado aquello que llevaba una semana atormentándole.

Cuando se alejó lo suficiente de los aposentos de Arturo se permitió andar con más calma y, mientras iba a buscar a Gaius, volvió a pensar.

Todo había empezado hacía días cuando Arturo, una vez más y a pesar de proclamar siempre que la magia era mala y que, por tanto, quienes la usaban debían serlo también, había ayudado a alguien con el don. Esa última vez no había sido más que una pobre chiquilla hambrienta que, en medio del mercado, usó su don para conseguir una jugosa manzana roja. Por improbable que pudiera parecer, nadie fue testigo de aquel acto salvo Arturo y el mismo Merlín, que llevaba un rato vigilando a la niña pues había notado que el don era fuerte en ella.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

—¡¿Has visto eso, Merlín?! —exclamó Arturo a la vez que preguntaba—. ¿Has visto lo que esa niña acaba de hacer?

Miró con incertidumbre a su sirviente, pero Merlín se dio cuenta de que no alzó la voz tanto como para que su guardia personal le escuchara y fue entonces cuando supo que la indecisión que veía en su rostro se debía a que no quería entregar a la indefensa niña a la guardia.

—Sí, mi señor —respondió intentando no evidenciar nada en su rostro ni en su voz—. ¿Qué vais a hacer al respecto?

Merlín sentía terror por lo que le podría pasar a la niña, no sólo tenía el don sino que lo había usado para robar delante del mismo príncipe de Camelot, reino conocido por su odio a la magia.

—No lo sé, Merlín —dijo con cansancio en la voz—, no lo sé. Esperad aquí —exigió a su guardia que, obedientemente, se apartó y aguardó.

Arturo comenzó a andar lentamente a hacia la niña y Merlín, como siempre hacía, le siguió. La niña se dio cuenta de que se acercaban a ella e intentó ocultar la manzana con sus pequeñas manos lo mejor que pudo, pero con poco éxito. Lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos ya que estaba totalmente aterrorizada, se daba cuenta de quién era él y de que debía haberla visto. Sin embargo, para su asombro y para el de Merlín también, el príncipe Arturo se arrodilló al llegar junto a ella.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó con una voz tan dulce que Merlín empezó a preguntarse a ver si Arturo no habría sido poseído por algún buen espíritu mágico.

—Ocho —respondió la criatura entre sollozos que no pudo controlar mientras miraba al suelo.

—Ya veo —sonrió mientras amablemente le retiraba el pelo del rostro y le secaba las lágrimas con sus manos. También levantó delicadamente su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Durante unos segundos que a Merlín se le hicieron eternos, no dijo nada, sostuvo la mirada de la niña hasta que, finalmente, asintió para sí mismo. Merlín no sabía qué era lo que había visto en esos ojos y Arturo nunca lo dijo.

Finalmente, se levantó y fue al puesto de donde la niña había cogido mágicamente la manzana. Arturo buscó entre todas las demás la que fuera más grande y hermosa y se la pidió a la mujer a la que pertenecía la mercancía.

—¿Cuánto es? —preguntó con mucha educación.

—Para vos, mi señor, es un regalo —contestó la mujer alagada de que el mismísimo príncipe eligiera sus productos.

—Insisto —dijo una única palabra, pero sonó como un futuro rey que no admitiría réplica.

—Sería una moneda —aceptó la mujer a regañadientes: ¡no iba a ser ella la que contradijera a un príncipe!

Arturo, con rostro solemne entregó dos. Cuando la mujer fue a protestar, la silenció con un vago movimiento de la mano que no sostenía la manzana y añadió simplemente:

—Así está bien.

Se dio la vuelta para arrodillarse, una vez más, junto a la niña y le tendió la nueva manzana, que la pequeña cogió como pudo con sus pequeñas manos, ya que seguía teniendo la otra en ellas.

—Esto es un regalo —dijo Arturo con voz muy baja, como si ambos compartieran un secreto—. Mas no debes olvidar, que no está bien robar y que es algo que no permitimos en este reino.

La niña empezó a temblar temiendo lo que aquella frase pudiera simplificar, pero se tranquilizó en gran medida cuando, por sorpresa para Merlín, Arturo guiñó un ojo mientras sonreía.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Rachel —dijo con timidez pero sonriendo.

—Está bien, Rachel. No puedes volver a robar, ¿entendido?

—Lo prometo —dijo con presteza la pequeña y Arturo la creyó.

—Pero tienes hambre, ¿no es así? —Y sin esperar respuesta, pues resultaba obvio, añadió—: Eso es algo que tampoco voy a permitir. ¿No tienes familia? —Esa vez la niña no respondió y, agachando la cabeza con tristeza, se limitó a negar. Arturo continuó:— Esas dos manzanas son mi regalo para ti, una dulce comida. Pero si accedes a quedarte en el castillo, siempre habrá comida caliente para ti en las cocinas y, cuando seas algo mayor, seguro que encontramos un trabajo para ti. Y nunca más volverás a pasar hambre. ¿Te parece bien, Rachel?

—¡Sí! —Exclamó la pequeña feliz y abrazó al príncipe. Durante un instante, Arturo se quedó tenso, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Pero percibió tanta necesidad en la niña que no pudo sino envolverla entre sus brazos.

Se levantó y, cogiendo la mano de la niña, se dirigió hacia el castillo sin mirar a Merlín a la cara, pero sí le dijo algo.

—Es sólo una niña pequeña y hambrienta.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_Es sólo una niña pequeña y hambrienta"_ repitió Merlín en su cabeza por octava vez ese día mientras continuaba yendo a los aposentos de Gaius y suyos. _"¡Como si tuviera que disculparse!"_ continuó pensando. No podía quitarse de la mente aquella escena, ¡jamás se había sentido tan orgulloso de Arturo!

Pero esa última frase le atormentaba, no sabía si quería decir que el comportamiento de la pequeña era excusable por la situación en la que se encontraba o si estaba disculpando que tuviera magia por ser pequeña. En ese caso, ¿cuando creciera ya la haría malvada el mero hecho de tener el don? Pero no, Merlín no creía que fuera eso.

Arturo era cabezota, bastante consentido y, a veces, un tanto egoísta, eso lo sabía él muy bien. Pero también era capaz de juzgar a la persona por sí misma, por lo que realmente era, y no por el colectivo al que perteneciera. ¿Acaso no había creído a Merlín y confiado en su juicio cuando éste había acusado a un "caballero" de ser un impostor? Y, efectivamente, así era.

El joven mago no sabía qué había visto el príncipe en los ojos de la niña, pero sí sabía que era eso, lo que fuera que hubiera encontrado en su mirada, lo que le había hecho actuar así. Estaba casi seguro de que había visto a la niña que le necesitaba, más allá de que tuviera el don o no, como si eso no importara después de todo.

Y claro, si Merlín pensaba eso, no podía evitar preguntarse si no debería el decirle la verdad a Arturo. Después de todo, había demostrado un millar de veces que era digno de confianza y Merlín le estaba insultando al ocultarle algo tan importante sobre sí mismo.

Con todos esos pensamientos llegó a su destino casi sin darse cuenta, abrió la puerta con brusquedad y al ver a Gaius sentado en el escritorio y que no había nadie más en la habitación saludó con un brusco:

—Creo que le voy a decir a Arturo la verdad.

—¿La verdad sobre qué, muchacho? —preguntó el anciano bastante sobresaltado.

—Sobre mí, Gaius. Le diré que tengo el don.

—Muchacho —comenzó a decir el galeno con tristeza—, no creo que sea una idea muy sensata. Sé que piensas que es tu amigo y, desde luego que tiene que serlo para aguantarte a su lado después de todos los líos en los que le has metido —miró al joven con atención, como si estuviera esperando que Merlín le contradijera. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Bien sabía la razón que tenía—. Pero, ante todo, es el hijo de su padre y Uther Pendragón ha jurado odio eterno a la magia.

—Arturo no es su padre —gruñó Merlín con disgusto, como si la mera idea le ofendiera—. ¿Cuánto tiempo voy a seguir ocultándole lo que soy?

—Como un gran maestro de otro tiempo escribió una vez, _«todos tenemos un secreto encerrado bajo llave en el ático del alma»._

—¿Quién fue?

—Acaso importa, un sabio que nunca conocerás —respondió enigmáticamente.

Merlín se encogió de hombros.

—¿Estás diciéndome que está bien que no le diga mi secreto porque seguro que él también me oculta cosas? Aun siendo así, no creo que fuera algo tan serio como el hecho de que soy un mago, según algunos, el mago más poderoso de la historia. ¿No te parece?

—Un secreto es un secreto. Para uno su secreto es igual de importante que para otros los suyos —respondió con sencillez.

—¡No soporto cuando te pones así! —protestó Merlín con un mohín enfadado—. Se lo voy a decir —decidió y salió corriendo en busca del príncipe.

—Buena suerte, muchacho —dijo un cansado Gaius en voz tan baja que el mago no pudo escucharle estando tan lejos, pero desde el fondo de su corazón, el galeno le deseaba lo mejor.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

—Arturo…

Merlín había entrado con decisión a los aposentos, pero al pisar un charco de un líquido que olía sospechosamente como el vino, recordó por qué se había ido. Buscó con la mirada al príncipe para juzgar si era el momento adecuado.

—Bien, Merlín —dijo Arturo con una enorme sonrisa en la boca que avecinaba peligro—. Veo que vienes a limpiar lo que he manchado, ¡qué amable por tu parte!

Justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta, aunque el sonido fue tan suave que no se hubiera escuchado si hubiera seguido hablando.

—¡Bien! —dijo el príncipe con alegría— Ya ha llegado, he mandado a las cocinas a buscar un poco de vino: teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que te gusta no iba a ser yo el único que lo tuviera apestando mis ropajes.

Con una sonrisa bastante siniestra abrió la puerta. Sorprendido no vio a nadie, pero entonces se le ocurrió mirar hacia abajo. Ahí estaba la pequeña Rachel sonriendo con una jarra en sus manos que parecía más grande que su propia cabeza.

—¡Oh! —fue lo único que atinó a decir Arturo mientras Merlín observaba en silencio y apartado.

La pequeña entró en silencio y haciendo una reverencia de lo más adorable le saludó con gran dignidad para una criatura tan pequeña:

—Mi señor, aquí traigo el vino que pedisteis. —Rachel alzó la mirada emocionada y preguntó:— Lo he hecho bien, ¿verdad? Martha me dijo que queríais una jarra y yo quería ayudar. ¿Os he ayudado, mi señor?

La expresión de Arturo había cambiado radicalmente, ya no mostraba sus ansias de sangre —o, cuando menos, de humillar un poco a Merlín a causa de sus palabras— y se podía ver la misma sonrisa que le dedicó a la niña el día del mercado cuando la llevaba hacia el castillo. Con suavidad le quitó la enorme jarra de sus pequeñas manos para depositarla en la mesa.

—Sí, Rachel, has sido muy amable —ante estas palabras, la niña se sintió realmente orgullosa—. Te lo agradezco mucho. Dime, ¿estás bien al cuidado de Martha?

—¡Sí, mi señor! Es muy buena conmigo y siempre me deja probar los postres antes que a nadie y deja que le ayude en cosas importantes, como a servir al príncipe. Soy muy feliz

—Me alegro mucho —aseguró Arturo y Merlín sabía que lo decía con todo su corazón. Después de todo, se había encargado de que Martha, la cocinera más amable y tierna de todo el castillo, se ocupara de ella.

—Tengo que irme, ¡Martha me ha dicho que me va a dejar batir los huevos para la tarta!

Y con una nueva reverencia muy elegante se marchó corriendo.

Arturo seguía sonriendo pensativo cuando vio la jarra rebosante de vino encima de la mesa. Tenía planes muy divertidos para ella, pero en ese momento no le apetecían tanto. Alzó la mirada hacia Merlín, que le miraba con ojos interrogantes preguntándose qué iba a hacer con él.

—Fue muy amable por vuestra parte preocuparos tanto por esa chiquilla —se atrevió Merlín a romper el silencio—. Sobre todo cuando la descubristeis haciendo… ya sabéis.

—Sí, supongo que sí —dijo pensativo hasta que finalmente decidió:— Está bien Merlín, pensaba hacer otra cosa, pero supongo que ahora me apetecería un vaso de vino. ¿Será lo bastante fácil para ti recordar que el vino va dentro del vaso y no encima de mí? —preguntó con guasa mientras hacía una mueca burlona.

"_Sería tan fácil"_ pensó Merlín, _"sólo tengo que decirle la verdad"_. Sin embargo, dijo:

—Sí, mi señor, creo que lo recordaré.

Mientras cogía un nuevo vaso se decía: _"Ahora, ¡hazlo!"_. No podía evitar recordar en la mirada que le había dirigido a la pequeña bruja, no había nada de odio incluso podría decirse que había cariño. Merlín estaba casi convencido de que si le dijera la verdad, Arturo seguiría a su lado.

—Cuando entrabas por la puerta —recordó el príncipe—, ¿querías decirme algo?

"_Que soy un mago"._

—Que siento lo de antes y que enseguida limpiaré mi estropicio.

_Casi_ convencido. Otra vez sería.

* * *

_Bueno, mi intención original era que Merlín acabara confesándole su secreto a Arturo y, obviamente, este le acepta casi sin ninguna duda. Pero me temo que soy demasiado canon, ¿se dice así? Me cuesta alterar lo que pasa en la serie de verdad, así que… pobre Merlín, a vivir atormentado :( ¡Saludos!_


End file.
